


love, do you know how beautiful you are?

by SnowyShipsLogicality



Series: Logan wears skirts (and everyone is gay) [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flirty Deceit | Janus Sanders, Fluff, Logan and Janus are engaged, M/M, Patton is barely here tbh, men in skirts, y'all its so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyShipsLogicality/pseuds/SnowyShipsLogicality
Summary: Logan was having his skirt photoshoot today. And Janus definitely didn't expect this.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Logan wears skirts (and everyone is gay) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093205
Kudos: 44





	love, do you know how beautiful you are?

**Author's Note:**

> The title sounds like its from a y/n vampire fic, but eh

“Patton, have you seen my fiancé?” Janus asked.

Patton looked up from his book. “Logan’s having his skirt photoshoot in Thomas’ living room. I thought he told you?”

_Skirt photoshoot?_ He knew about the photoshoots, Patton talked about how the fans reacted to his skirt all the time. But why didn’t Logan tell him?

“Ah, thank you for the assistance, Patton,” he replied.

Patton smiled at him. “You’re welcome, Janus!”

_______________________________

After asking Patton, Janus decided to wait a bit before going to the living room. He didn’t want to interrupt the photoshoot after all.

When the photoshoot finished, he left the mindscape. He saw Logan fixing the sleeves of his dress shirt.

Well, he _certainly_ expected this.

“Oh Janus, I didn’t see you there,” Logan said.

“What a _terrible_ outfit, love,” Janus quipped. _Is this what Remus meant by gay panic?_

“Thank you, dear. At first I was skeptical on wearing a skirt” — Logan admired his new clothes — "but the outfit is satisfactory.”

The outfit really did fit him. He was wearing a black dress shirt, a dark blue vest and tie. His pencil skirt was the same color as his vest and reached his knees. He had fishnet leggings and had catlike glasses on his face. He looked businesslike, and attractive.

Janus was _definitely not_ blushing.

“Beloved, do you know how beautiful you are?” Janus finally spoke.

“Janus,” the logical side said, blushing. “It’s just a new outfit.”

“It is a new outfit, and it looks absolutely _dreadful_ on you, love.”

Logan’s face was beet red. “Dear, if you give me more compliments, I might figuratively explode.”

The deceitful side cupped the other’s cheek. “If you want me to stop, I will. But you are the most stunning person I know. Although I do want to know why you _didn’t_ keep this a secret from me.”

Logan blushed again, but from embarrassment this time. “I admit, I didn’t think you would like my new skirt. But then again, I can make mistakes from time to time.”

Janus kissed his fiancé. “I love you so much, darling. You always look fashionable.”

Logan grinned. “I love you to, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Janus speaks like a vampire i can't- 
> 
> Constructive criticism appreciated!


End file.
